Brokenhearted Girl
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: Au. Letty is working on herself when she bumps into Dominic Torretto. Not ready for a relationship, she turns him away, but he isn't one to give up. Future Dotty
1. Chapter 1

So guys, I have several reviewers who I love because they constantly help me improve. When you guys tell me what you like and don't like, it helps me develop as a writer. When people say they are confused it let's me know, hey I don't have enough background in here. I've been trying to find a right balance which is why so many of my stories aren't finished. I have a mission to start a story and finish it completely, one that I can be proud of. I'm only eighteen so I don't know all the facts of life yet lol. I watch a lot of maury and other reality t.v shows and thats were I mostly get my inspiration from. ( to the people who are questioning my personal life) none of this stuff is based off of my past experience, just things that I observe in modern society that I add a little twist on. So my vow to you all is to, make longer chapters, make in depth chapter and finish a story lol. Thanks and I hope your still interested :)

Leticia Ortiz sat outside, despite the pouring rain and frigid temperatures, and the threat of hypothermia, she wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. It's so easy to be a war with your self and not even know, maybe that's why so many people are in therapy. It's so easy to hold a grudge but it's harder to let go of all of the anger that's holding you back and preventing you from enjoying your life. It was times like these were Letty wished she could ignore her problems and stare down into a bottle for the rest of the night but she realized when she wakes up the next morning, the problem will still be there.

Jealously is a very ugly sin, and unfortunately Letty had been jealous numerous times in her life. She supposed she was born jealous, to a father who was barely around and a mother who drowned herself in her work. She grew up alone, and being alone was a hard habit to break. Family bonds didn't really exist in the Ortiz household. Her mother Catalina's family was very religious, and having a baby out of wedlock wasn't tolerated. Her father kicked her out at the tender age if seventeen and told her he would pray for her soul. Without the guidance of a parent and the support of the father, Catalina's job was cut out for her. She had no job or no money, when Letty was born she lived in a shelter. It was when Letty caught the flu and Lina didn't have any money to take her baby to the hospital that she realized enough was enough. She got a job as a person who cleans the planes for the Air Force and eventually moved up to fly the planes. Her line of work costed her a lot. She didn't spend holidays,birthdays or even first days with Letty. She was home for two weeks at a time every four months and in that time she would spend all her time in the garage tinkering away at an engine on some car or another. Letty grew up with her cousin Gisele but even then she didn't really fit in. Gisele was raised with her father's faith, Judaism, while Letty was Catholic. It didn't help that the two girls were like night and day. Gisele was a girly girl and outgoing, Letty was rough around the edges and reserved. They bonded over one thing, their mutal love of dance. Eventually a little bit of Gisele rubbed off on Letty, she no longer cringed at the mention if her wearing a skirt or make up, sometimes she even suggested wearing a dress herself, still she wasn't as confident as her cousin. Now onto her father, if you could call him that. Javier Valasquez was a man of few words, probably were Letty got it from. Catalina's and his story was the most complicated thing Letty ever tried to understand. All Letty could gather was that Catalina loved him very much,no matter how many times she tried to deny it. Letty could see it in her eyes, the brief flicker of happiness that was soon replaced by loathing disgust, and anger. Underneath all of that was a very sad woman. A woman who got her heart broke and never fully knew how to glue the pieces back together again. Catalina had the habit to run from her problems, she didn't like confrontation but wouldn't shy away from it if it came hurdling towards her. Its funny how kids mainly pick up the bad habits that their parents display...

Javier and Catalina met on a beach. He was technically single at the time but he knew it was only a temporary situation. He was in relationship with his on again off again high school sweet heart Stacie, they even had a toddler together named Leon. Still like any other couple they went through their share of problems. Right now they were going through a break up when Javier bumped into Catalina. They grew up together, several houses away from each other and Javier knew that Catalina always had a crush on him and if he was honest with himself he liked her to. He want expecting sparks to fly the way they did, they spent an entire summer together until Stacie got wind of it. She threatened to take away full custody of Leon if he didn't walk away and come home. He made a choice and he walked away from Catalina not knowing she was pregnant. He changed his number and refused to have any contact with her for over three years until he bumped into her at the supermarket.

Still for some reason after he found out about Letty he never made an effort to be in her life. She never got a birthday card, he never came to her dance recitals or even her graduation. She was something that bonded two people together who want nothing more than to never see each other again, and in the process neither of them ever saw her.

Letty swallowed the lump in her throat as she came to this realization. The ring was letting up, but the storm deep within her was just beginning to start.

She walked over to her all black Jensen, feeling uncomfortable as her clothes her awkwardly to her body. She quickly got in not caring that in her wet state she was going to ruin the leather interior. She peeled out of the spot she was parked at and her foot never let up off the god until she reached a sign that said...

"WELCOME TO LOS ANGELES "

She had finally come home after her three year hiatus. Now at twenty-one, she was ready to face the demons she had been outrunning for so long. Starting with Catalina Ortiz.


	2. Breakaway

**_"Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down, I just stare out my window "_**

Letty had finally made it to her mother's house in Echo Park. Still she couldn't gather the courage to step out of the car. Her mother, Catalina had retired three years ago, when she found out she was expecting a child. She gave birth at age 35 to a little boy, Fernando "Nani " was the apple of his mother's eye. She gushed about his every move and every word. Secretly, Letty was jealous. Nani had everything she didn't, a mother and a father who both couldn't bare to leave him for more than a couple of hours. He had security, something Letty longed for when she was younger. Nani knew when he woke up, his mother would be there to smother him with kisses.

Letty had planned to leave "home" early anyways but Nani was the straw that broke the camels back. She couldn't stomach looking at her mother shower a child who hadn't even been born yet with more love then she was shown her whole life. She loved her brother dearly, but it was the type of love that was expressed from afar. Lina had been too angry with Letty for not attending the birth but she couldn't bring herself to care. The only time Lina really talked to her was to chastise her, and Letty felt she was too old, too grown to listen to a woman who barely spent two months with her out of a year.

Nani was running away from Lina who was trying to catch him. The look of glee in both of their eyes nearly broke Letty's heart but she swallowed her hurt. She came here for a reason, she wanted to be a better person and to do that she had to first work on herself. She could only hope that the demons that haunted her, wouldn't be her down fall.

**_"Dreaming of what could be and if I end up happy, I would pray._**

**_Trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out, felt like no one could hear me. _**

**_Wanted to belong here but something felt so wrong here, so I prayed, I could break away"_**

Growing up in Echo Park wasn't all bad, neither was living with her mother. They had several good moments but sometimes the bad outweighs out all the good. She remembered begging her mother for days to stay with her, to celebrate her eleventh birthday. Lina promised she would, but when call came in that a child was missing in the mountains of California, she quickly volunteered.

Flashback: Ten years ago.

"Mami please! Just this once, let somebody else be the hero!" a ten year old Letty pleaded.

"Aye, you spoiled selfish little girl! What if that were you or Gisele and somebody who could help decided not to?" Lina scolded the child.

"But it's not us! Please it's my birthday! " Letty begged

"No! Now if you don't stop with this foolishness, you won't have a birthday! " Lina said firmly.

"what did I ever do to you? Any chance you get, you try and get as far away from me as you can! You spend your whole life helping kids and spending time with them but you can't spend a birthday with your own daughter!" Letty shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"Letty..."

"No! You have to choose, it's me or your job!" Letty said stomping her foot

"Air Marshal Ortiz, we should be pulling up to your residence in two minutes..." a voice buzzed in from her radio.

"Letty... "

"You can't have you cake and eat it too, that's what you always told me" Letty responded wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve.

"Don't do that! It's unsanitary and unlady like!" Lina chastised.

"Roger that!" Lina said into the walkie talkie, making her choice. Letty just nodded at her mother before walking out the door.

"LETICIA ORTIZ, MARCH YOURSELF BACK HERE! " Lina voice boomed. She had a natural talent of projecting her voice despite her petite stature.

Letty ignored her before talking off into a full fledge run. She kept running before dunking into a ally. She stayed there for over a half an hour before a guy came over.

"Hey sweetheart, are you lost?" the man asked as Letty looked at him skeptically.

He was clearly from the Middle East, his accent gave away that. For some reason she decided to trust this man but that turned out to be the biggest mistake of her life.

For three days he kept her, he beat her, starved her, tortured her and abused her in away no child should ever be subjected to. He striped away her innocence before dumping her in a empty pool at an abandoned house. When she was at the hospital her mother didn't even she'd a tear as the doctor went through everything she had dealt with. When Catalina came back into the room Letty said something that shook her to the core.

"Did you ever find that girl?" her voice was raspy but she desperately wanted to think of something that didn't affect her.

"Yes, we found her in less than three hours." Lina responded, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"it took you three days to find me, actually you didn't even find me, you probably didn't even give a damn!" Letty snapped.

"How could you think that? The whole time I was looking for that girl I thought about you! Now I know we don't get to spend a lot of time together but I save lives for a living! Im trying to make the world a safer place for you!" Lina said grasping Letty's hand. Letty quickly snatched it away out of reflex, she couldn't stand to be touched.

"You couldn't even save me." Letty whispered and turned away.

END OF FLASHBACK

Letty shook herself out of the memory, Lina was now rocking Nani to sleep. Letty finally summoned the courage to get out of the car. Slowly she made her way across the street, and Marco, her mother's husband was the first to spot her. At first he didn't recognize her. Gone was the baggy clothes that were several sizes to big and the combat boots that made her feet clunky, they were replaced by a skin tight half shirt that was all white and showed her bellybutton. Her pants, while slightly baggy, complimented her slim from and her feet were adorn with red bottom pumps. Her hair fell in curly waves down her back and her eyes were covered by oversize sunglasses.

"Can I help you? " Lina asked, shifting the toddler over to her side. Letty took off her sunglasses and watched all of the color drain from her mother's face.

"Leticia... " Lina gasped.

" Catalina can we talk?" She asked and watched as her mother visibly flinched at her calling her by her first name

**_"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky._**

**_Make a wish, take a chance and breakaway._**

**_Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love, make a wish, take a chance, make a change. And breakaway"_**

Letty sat uncomfortably in her childhood living room. She looked around and saw no pictures of her. It made her sad but she knew she made a choice when she left.

"Would you like something to drink? " Lina asked wringing her hands together, she still had yet to gain her color back.

"No. Look I just came to get somethings off my chest. I've been in therapy for awhile now, and she said to continue to progress I need to come to terms with all the things that I have buried for so long." Letty explained trying to speak around the lump in her throat.

"And what is that? "Lina asked.

"you."

"me?" Lina was shocked.

"Yes you, I feel as though your the reason for majority of my struggles. I have abandonment issues, I'm afraid to commit to somebody and then wake up one morning and their not there. Most of all I'm always angry, I can't think of a time where I wasnt angry." Letty explained

"I don't see what this has to do with me! If anything it's your father to blame! He was never around!" Lina exclaimed defensively

"And neither were you! You were never there either but your absence hurt me a lot more than his did. He never pretended to love me!" Letty shouted.

"I do love you!" Lina shot back

"Oh really, you didn't spend my birthday, holidays or even my first day of anything with me! When you were in Cali, you made sure to keep me as far away as possible! Whenever we talked, you were always demeaning me!" Letty said her voice rising steadily.

"That doesn't mean I don't love you! I was there as much I possible! I had to work to support you! Your father wasn't helping us!" Lina said matching her daughters tone.

"Where were you when I was raped? Huh? You were to busy playing to give two flying ducks about what was happening to me! That was your fault! Whatever you did to Hakman Delaruz made somebody come after me!" Letty shouted. At the mention of Hakman Lina froze.

"How do you know about Hakman?" Lina asked.

"Whatever you did to that kid,is the reason why his dad attacked me! And you didn't even give a fuck! You made me go to school like nothing happened. That ruined my life!" Letty cried.

"Leticia... "

"No, I came to say what I had to say, now I think it's time for me to go." Letty said gathering herself.

"Leticia please don't go! I've missed you... So much. You don't know what it's like to have your baby grow up without you.",Lina said tearing pouring down the side of her face.

"You chose to leave me, time and time again. I had no control over that but you did. Now it's my turn. " Letty responded walking out of the door. She slipped into her car and cried. Like really cried for the first time since before that whole incident. When she was done she felt releaved when she was done.

"One down, next stop Javier Valasquez. " Letty mumbled before pulling out.


	3. Jar of Hearts

**So it's going to be several more chapters before she meets Dom but I wanted to try and get out all of the background information before I started with their romance.**

Unlike visiting her mother, letting had no qualms about visiting Javier. For some reason, she was always sure about Javier. He wasn't like her mother, he didn't toy around with Letty. He never made no conscious effort in her life, if it wasn't for the DNA test she couldn't be sure he was actually her father. She couldn't understand her parents, if she had a child she couldn't bear not to be apart of every moment in their lives. Javier's house was modest compared to his salary. He was a retired General and very well taken care of. If she thought back on it, she has seen his wife Stacie more than she has seen him. Stacie was nice enough, never overtly hostile toward her but never welcoming. She allowed her son Leonardo "Leon" to be around her and they were the best of friends. They often were at odds though because Leon had the ability to make Letty feel small. He pitied her, and that made her angry. Despite all of their ups and downs Leon is the only person besides Gisele that she actually kept in contact with. He knew about all of the things she went through the past few years and he offered her a support that she couldn't find anywhere else. There had been numerous times were he hopped on a plane to wherever she was at with complaint.

Letty got out the car and stalked towards the door. She was exhausted but knew she would sleep so much better once she got everything off her chest.

When Javier answered the door, Letty wasnt prepared for the wave of emotions that hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Leticia! My goodness come in!" he said quickly moving aside

**_" No I can't take one more step towards you,_**

**_Cause all that's waiting is regret, _**

**_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore, _**

**_You losted the love I loved the most"_**

Letty struggled to keep her feet moving, feeling the sudden need to run out the door.

"I need to talk to you..." Letty explained

"Okay, why don't we go into the study, yes?" he said leading her through the house. She could count of her hands how many times she had been here.

"What can I do for you? Do you need money or anything? " he asked sipping a glass of bourbon.

"No what I need can't be bought or held." Letty responded

"Okay, tell me then. " he encouraged her.

"I need to know, why you hate me so much." Letty asked bearing her soul. This was actually a lot harder than talking with her mother.

"Hate you? I don't hate you!" he chuckled turning away from her.

"you can't even look at me as you say it" Letty mumbled.

"Why are you asking me this? Did your mother tell you something? " he questioned

"Your trying to flip the situation, your feeling just a bit defensive. Did I strike a nerve?" Letty shot back.

"Catalina must have put you up to this..." he mumbled into his glass.

"She didn't put me up to shit. She didn't give a damn about me either. But I want to know why you didn't. I'm your flesh and blood and you can't even look me into my eyes" Letty snapped.

**_" I've learned to live, half alive and now you want me one more time._**

**_And who do you think you are, running round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart,_**

**_Your gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. _**

**_So don't come back for me, don't come back at all._**

**_I hear your asking all around,_**

**_If I'm anywhere to be found._**

**_But I have grown so strong,_**

**_To ever fall back into your arms."_**

"I don't hate you...I hate myself " Javier whispered looking Letty into her eyes to show sincerity.

"I hate myself for not being there for you. For all of the decisions that have made that has cost somebody something. I didn't even know your mother was pregnant until after you were born. You were at least two, and Catalina didn't want me around. I had broken her heart,and left you. I was only thinking of myself but when Stacie said she would take Leon away if I didn't come home, I nearly lost myself. That was back when, regardless of who you were the woman always got custody of the kids. I couldn't lose my son. In the process I lost a daughter... " Javier said sinking into the sofa.

"That's bullshit! What about all those times Lina was gone, you never made the effort to see me!" Letty spat.

"It was because I was a coward-"

"And your still a coward now. All I hear is excuse after excuse, just admit you were wrong!" Letty shouted

**_" and who do you think you are?_**

**_Running round leaving scars,_**

**_Collecting your jar of hearts,_**

**_And tearing love apart,_**

**_Your gonna catch a cold,_**

**_From the ice inside your soul,_**

**_So don't come back for me, _**

**_Don't come back at all,_**

**_Who do you think you are?_**

**_Who do you think you are?_**

**_Who do you think you are? "_**

I want you to tell me to my face, how you really feel about me! I want to know why you were never around! You never even tried! "

"I don't hate you...I can't hate you. You apart of me. But I don't love you either, that would hurt to much. " Javier explained, tears trickling down his face.

Letty tried hard to gulp in air, she felt like she was suffocating. Her chest felt like it was caving in and the one person who could stop it, bandage it up is the one she is begging for the truth. Letty walked over and poured herself a glass of hard liquor.

"I had a daughter before. I was only sixteen but she was the light of my life, I would do anything for her. As you know I am significantly older than you mother, she was seventeen when I met her and I was going on twenty seven. Of course I never bothered to ask her age when when met, but that's beside the point." he said downing the rest of the glass.

"She was seven years old, Leon was only three months old. Stacie had been driving them home after a long day and she stopped at a stop light. A drunk driver came barreling out of nowhere and smashed into the back of her suv. Lilia died on impact, Leon was hurt so badly we weren't sure if he was gonna make it. Turns out his car seat was the only reason he survived. Lilia, she was so tiny, she should have been in a booster seat but she was so independent. " Javier continued as his eyes glazed over. Letty just watched as the man who had only showed composure her whole life,broke.

"I guess I never really got over it in a way. The first time.I seen you, it was like watching Lilia all over. I couldn't lose her again, so I just stayed away. Pretended you didn't exist but it didn't work out to good. You both were so much alike. Strong, opinionated, but what got me the most was the way you danced. Lilia had the talent of lighting up a stage, at four, so did you. "

"So you see Letty , I didn't hate you, but it would hurt to much to love you" he concluded.

It took Letty a couple of moments to get up off the couch but when she did, she didn't look back. Not that it would have made much of a difference.

"That's number two, time to pay Luke a visit." Letty said pulling out.


	4. Stay with me

Everything in this particular story has a purpose. Now I'm not going to tell you what it is because then I would spoil the future chapter(s) that I have in mind. The beginning of the story is going to be a bit angsty because I wanted Letty to have a harsher background that represents a majority of minority upbringings. However it visit still a fiction, so once in a while I will write _**something**_ that I KNOW, probably won't happen in modern society. Anyways, we have about two more chapters before me meet Dom.

Luke Aaron Hobbs, hearing his name brought up mixed feelings. I was only eighteen years old when I met him, but I knew it wasn't a relationship that was going to last. We both brought too much baggage with us. He wasn't looking for love and to be honest neither was I. At least not from him.

**_" I guess it's true I'm not good at a one night stand,_**

**_But I still need love cause I'm just a man,_**

**_These nights never seem to go as planned, _**

**_I don't want you to leave will you hold my hand?"_**

He brought something out of me. He made me feel special and beautiful. His story almost resembled mines. Father who was in the army, mother left them when he was young, and he was just looking for a way out.

We both were each others escape from our past, but we were also holding each other back from our future.

He found a girl, Cara Reynolds. They were obviously made for each other but he refused to just dump me on my ass.

**_" Oh, wont you, stay with me_**

**_Cause your all I need,_**

**_This ain't love it's clear to see,_**

**_But darling, stay with me"_**

I remember him begging me not to leave, he denied ever loving Cara. But I knew, and it wasn't fair to any of us for me to stay. I knew he just felt comfortable with me. He was scared to try something with Cara and it not work out and he'd lose both of us.

So I made a decision that I regret to this day, it's something that I had to make right no matter how much I just wanted to bust a U-turn and run in the opposite direction.

**_" Why am I so emotional ? _**

**_No its not a good look, gain some self control._**

**_And deep down I know thus never works..._**

**_But can you lay with me so it doesn't hurt. "_**

_FLASHBACK :TWO YEARS AGO. _

_"Letty, where the hell are you going? " Luke asked snatching the duffel bag out of my hands._

_"I don't really know, maybe Miami or make to the DR. " I shrugged. _

_"Would you be serious for one second! Why are you just packing up? Why are you leaving? " he demanded an answer._

_"We both knew this wasn't forever, Lukie. We were just a band aid until the right person could come along and fix us." I explained sinking into the couch. _

_It hurt, so bad. To just leave him here, he was apart of me. He kept me from drowning so many times, but if I stayed he would be Jack from Titanic. In an effort to keep me up, he would sink._

_"What are you talking about? Cara? I don't love her, we just met!" he said rubbing a frustrated hand across his head._

_"Ive seen love Luke. When I grew up with my cousin Gisele, her parents loved each other more than I thought was possible. You look at Cara the way they looked at each other." I spoke looking him in his eyes. A saw a few tears trinkle down his face and my heart nearly broke._

_"Please don't go.." he said grabbing my arm._

_"I can't watch you throw away your life anymore to save me. It's my turn to save you. I told Cara to come by at eight." I said looking at the clock that read six thirty. _

_"So this is it?" he asked as his shoulders slumped in defeat. _

_"it's not like I won't ever see you again, it's like I'm leaving you so you can grow. And I'll be back once your the man your destined to be. We were never met to be lovers. Your my best friend! " I cried as a few tears broke free._

_"No if you leave...don't come back." he said firmly. It caught me off guard. I grabbed the duffel bag prepared to leave._

_"Goodbye Luke. " I said running out the door._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

**_" Oh, wont you, stay with me_**

**_Cause your all I need,_**

**_This ain't love it's clear to see,_**

**_But darling, stay with me"_**

I pulled up into Luke's neighborhood. His house was beautiful; a white picket fence, luscious green grass, black shutters that contrasted with the overall white house, a red door and a cute little mailbox. The thing that made me proud the most was the fact they there were several children's toys strewn around the yard.

After she left, Luke and Cara got married. A month after that they gave birth to twin boys, Hayden and Liam. Recently they both had given birth to a baby girl, Alise Leticia, and the thought made her heart soar. I had changed into more causal clothes, a pair of jeans and an oversized hoodie.

Gather up all of my courage I stepped out of the house. I could feel the joy and love that Luke and Cara had built their home off of as I walked up the walkway. You could hear the shrill sound of children's laughter through the door. I quickly pushed the doorbell several times before I lost my nerve. Luke answered it.

"Hello-Letty?" he gasped.

"Hey Lukie... " I was half expecting him to slam the door in my face.

"Baby whose at the door?" I could hear Cara shout from the house.

"Come in..." he said steeping to the side.

I walked into the house just as one of the twins came barreling out.

"DADDDYYY! "

"Liam, I'm going to be right in their to play with you. Can you give me ten minutes please?" he asked bending down to the child who was already scampering off.

"So Letty what brings you here?" Luke asked confused.

"I needed to make things right. I'm finally going back through my past. I can't keep being so angry or leaving things on said. I've already talked to my parents and you were next know my list...I can't have you hate me anymore! " I explained

"Babygirl, I don't hate you. Not anymore at least. When you first left, I was so angry nut your the reason I have three beautiful kids and a loving wife." he said bringing me into his chest.

"You're still my best friend." he said in a squeaky voice causing Letty to chuckle.

"Look I gotta go, but I'll be back. Give Cara my love." I said walking out of the door. The weight off my chest, these psst few days have been mind blowing. I knew I should probably go see my therapist Rosa Melindez, but for now I am just going to get some much needed sleep.


	5. I'll be there

**Most of the drama is out of the way, the next couple of chapters will be happie. Let me know what you think. **

Letty laid in her bed at the beachfront apartment she was renting. She had a scheduled appointment with Rosa, but Rosa ended up canceling it at the last minute. But that was okay, Letty finally felt her head was in a good space. She didn't drag all of her skeletons out, but at least she now had a light glaring at them.

Suddenly their was a knock on her door. Grunting as her feet touched the cold tile, she quickly scrambled across to answer it. It was Leon.

**_" See ya sleeping, on the ground_**

**_See ya screaming, with no sound,_**

**_When your blanket starts to wear, _**

**_I'll be there... _**

**_See em' peeking every night, _**

**_Mommas leaving, don't know why,_**

**_When your tears begin to shed, _**

**_I'll be there... " _**

Leon was her best friend, IS her best friend. He always made sure she was lookin after. He taught her about cars, and helped her homework. He was always there for her, sometimes when she was younger, she used to be scared to be alone in her house and Leon would let her sleep under his bed. He was the best brother she could ever ask for.

"Le, what are you doing here? " Letty asked pulling the door open.

"A little birdy told me that somebody was in town and didn't tell me. I have to say I'm hurt." he feigned grabbed his chest.

"Yeah I've been a bit busy." Letty said leading the way into her living room

"I'll say, what have you been doing? Cause when I went to visit dad, Catalina Was there. " he explained grabbing the bag if pretzels she had previously been munching on.

"I asked them why they were **_such_** shitty people to me. For them to be my "parents ", they never acted like it. I realized I wasnt dealing with it before, but now I am" She responded fiddling with her thumbs.

**_" In those times where you feel all alone,_**

**_Forced to find your way through world's unknown,_**

**_Just look ahead and don't be scared_**

**_I'll be there... _**

**_I'll be there through the rough winds, rain and ice_**

**_I'll be there when the night falls and troubles rise_**

**_I'll be there when you need me,_**

**_Now matter what how or when_**

**_My friend_**

**_I'll be there... "_**

" I always thought you were holding in to much. Even when we were younger... There were things that you couldn't tell me. I never understood it but just like then, I'll always been here for you" he concluded.

"I know. "

"Anything you want to talk about? " Leon asked her.

"Le, you know how you get a cut, right? And for the first couple of days it hurts like hell . Then eventually it heals itself but it's all red and irritated, and all your left with is a scar?" Letty asked softly.

"Yeah, why?" he answered

"That's how I feel. Irritated and scarred. I'm just waiting for it to all fade but it's taking so long. It doesn't help that all I do is stare at the four walls in this room." She sighed.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Leon sat up abruptly.

"Look, I want you to go get dressed. Wear something that makes you feel good, like how you would go to a party. I'm going to be back in about forty five minutes! " he rushed out.

"What?! Why?" She asked standing up.

"Babygirl, just trust me! You're gonna have fun tonight! " he kissed her cheek before rushing out the door.

"He always has been so impulsive! " Letty mumbled

**_" whenever you're faced with what you feel you can't bare,_**

**_Call on me (Call on me..) _**

**_And I'll be( I'll be...)_**

**_Beside you until the end_**

**_Lift your head up and stand tall_**

**_Promise I won't let you fall_**

**_When you reach I will extend _**

**_I'll be there..."_**

_Letty hurried and picked out an outfit that she loved and that complimented her figure. Her white creamy dress went to the middle of her thigh and hugged her body like a glove. It had daring slits all throughout, showing peaks of her toasted colored skin. She straighten her hair and it laid pressed down to the middle of her back. On her feet were a pair of standard red bottom pumps. She felt pretty and comfortable at the same time, which is something hard to accomplish. Her door bell rang and she felt her heart start pumping madly in her chest._

_"Damn girl! You trying to make me go to jail? I think you're gonna need a jacket or something cause I don't want to play protector all night!" Leon joked._

_"Shut up!" She chuckled lightly slapping his cheek._

_"Come on, we're already late!" he said ushering her to the car. _

_"where are we going?" Letty asked after five minutes. _

_"It's gonna be a surprise, don't worry your gonna LOVE it.!" he assured. They drove in silence the whole way. After about another fifteen minutes Leon pulled up to the old tracks._

_"What are we doing here?" Letty asked confused. _

_"we're here for some entertainment. " he said simply. The further he drove down, the more cars Letty seen. Not just any cars, but good one. Ones that were made to go fast._

_"Is this a street race?!" Letty asked giddy with excitement. _

_"what gave you that idea?" Leon asked sarcastically. _

_"Oh my goodness! You are literally the best brother! " She said hugging him._

_"Okay, I want you to meet my friends. Now it's not all that safe around here so I want you to stay close iight? "he questioned _

_"Yeah yeah whatever! " She said hurrying to slide out of the car. _

_"Leon! damn, it's about time! We couldn't start till you got here!" a sexy bald man walked up to the car quickly. _

_"D, I told you I had to pick somebody up. " Leon explained rolling his eyes._

_Dom immediately glanced towards Letty and couldn't look away. She was beyond beautiful but it was her eyes that held his attention. So full of hope and life but at the same time slowly letting go. She had this pull about her, something that made him want to tell her everything about himself. _

_"Hi, I'm Letty. " She said walking around the car. Don't eyes immediately traveled the length of her body. Somehow she had the ability to look even better than all of the other girls out here and at the same time where more clothes._

_"I'm Dom. " he said offering her his hand to shake. When their palms met there was a shock that caused both of them to snatching away as though they had been burned. _

_"So Leon, you gonna introduce your girl to the team?" Dom asked clearing his throat. He felt bad for checking her out like that if she was with his friend. He just didn't roll like that._

_" eww, that's my sister dawg! " Leon said shuddering. Relief immediately flooded his body. _

_"Well let's go meet the team! " Leon said leading Letty toward the group._


	6. Chapter 6

A little short chapter...

DOM POV

Beauty wasn't the only thing attractive about Letty. She knew how to hold an intelligent conversation about cars, a rare quality among the female population. He had always had a thing for blonds but this brunette had quickly crushed that. She got along well with most of the team, with only Elena brushing her off. His history with Elena, he hated to admit, was a very shallow one indeed. Dom felt like he had wasted three years of his life on Elena and the whole time he ended up being played. The only reason Dom allowed her to even stick around was the little girl she was toting on her hip. Amelia Torretto was the apple of his eye. Dominic let out a sigh when Elena walked over to him with a look of determination on her face.

"Dominic we need to talk!" She quipped.

"What now Elena?" he let bout an exaggerated huff.

"I don't like Lotter, and 't want her around my baby!" She snapped

"First off, her name is Letty. Secondly why don't you like her? She hasn't done anything to you!" Dominic asked sitting up straight.

"I just don't! She looks like a tramp that can't be trusted and I don't want Amelia picking up any bad habits from some slut that you are gonna have around for two seconds!"She sassed

"if Amelia picks up bad habits it would be from you! I mean aren't you the one who slept with some random guy in our bed while she was sleeping in her playpen. "he shot back.

"Like I said I don't want her around my baby!" Elena repeated.

"She is OUR baby! She is Leon sister, you got a problem take it up with him! He brought her not me! As a co-parent, I'm taking what you say into consideration. I'm not gonna let strangers run in and out of her life, unlike her mother. " Dom said dismissing her.

LETTY POV

Letty had stuck to her brother's side like glue. There were so many people coming up to them touching her and asking her questions like they knew her her whole life! It was a bit overwhelming. The team had greeted her like she was family. Everybody except the girl holding the baby, Mia told her not to worry about it cause nobody liked her anyway. There were several members missing but they would be arriving shortly. Letty couldn't take her eyes off of Dom, everything about him oozed sexiness.

"LETTY?!" She heard a shriek, by the time she turned around, she was being engulfed in a hug.

"Gisele?! " Letty asked holding on.

"Oh my goodness, it's been so long! How have you been? Where have you been? " Gisele rushed out.

"Around and back!" Letty joked.

"I can't believe your here! I missed you so much! " Gisele said hugging her again.

Everyone around them was baffled by Gisele's behavior except Leon.

"Is Gisele acting like a girl?" a scruffy guy joked walking over.

"You haven't seen anything yet, when these two gets together it's worst then Mia watching the notebook! " Leon said around the toothpick that he had in his mouth.

"Gisele, you know her?" Elena asked not bothering to hide the disdain in her voice. Letty and Gisele were taken aback.

"Yeah, she is my little sister." Gisele said.

"What? You told me you were an only child! " Elena argued. Her and Gisele were best friends, and she definitely didn't like this Letty chicken soviet could prove to be a problem.

"Biologically she is my cousin but we're more like sisters. " Gisele explained.

"So doesnt make you and Leon cousins?" Mia asked.

"No not really. Our mothers are sisters, me and Leon have the same dad. Two different sides of the family tree." Letty informed.

"I really can't believe your back! We should go out tonight!" Gisele told Letty.

"Gisele we were supposed to be going out tonight! " Elena protested.

"I mean, you can come too!" Letty offered.

"I wasnt talking to you!" Elena snapped.

"Woah ! I'm just trying to help." Letty said putting up her hands in surrender but on the inside she was seething.

"Elena you can't go out tonight anyways. You don't have a babysitter and it's your weekend. " Leon interjected getting tired of the way Elena was treating Letty.

"I can bring her to! " She snapped

"To a club? " Dom asked in disbelief.

Letty could quickly see the situation getting out of hand


	7. Pool Day

"Look Gisele, I'm kinda tired so can we just stay in tonight? That way Elena is going to be left out, and she won't need a babysitter. " Letty interjected.

"Sounds good to me, Elena?" Gisele asked.

"Fine! " Elena answered begrudgingly.

"So then it's settled! Mia are you coming?" Letty extending the invitation.

"Yeah totally!" She agreed.

Letty went to walk away from the group, feeling uncomfortable about the glares she was receiving from Elena. Dom went after her

"Hey!" he called grabbing her arm feeling the same volt of electricity flow through his body. It now made him feel amazing, like he needed to touch her forever and not even in a sexual way.

"Yes..." She asked making eye contact with him feeling as though she was losing herself in his chocolaty orbes.

"You know you didn't have to do that right? Elena is the type of person to make in inconvenient for everybody around her. She can be a bit much sometimes." Dom explained trying to apologize for Elena's behavior.

"Yet at some point you were attracted to her. The baby is a spitting image of you, she's cute." Letty said.

"thanks, and it's not what you think it is...me and Elena met at a party. She ended up pregnant, and I tried to do right by her and my kid. She played Mr the entire time. I was never really attracted to her as a person. She is the mother of my kid so I just barely tolerate her. " Dom defended.

"Calm down big boy, we all have a few skeletons in our closet." Letty replied, unaware of the affect her husky voice was having on him.

"So, you coming by with Leon, or nah?" Dom asked clearing his throat.

"Yeah I'll be there, I'm just gonna go browse around a bit." Letty explained.

"This ain't the type of place you go browse around in. At least not alone." Dom said cocking his eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well I guess you just gonna have to come with me." She said flirtatiously.

"I'll come with you. " Dominic said licking his lips.

"Then let's go Papi, we don't have all night!" She said linking their hands.

For almost a half an hour, Dom lead her around the scene, introducing her to certain people and telling her to be cautious with others. They had quickly developed a flirty banter and we're still laughing when they walked up to the group.

"Dom, you gonna race of nah? " Leon asked not sure how he felt about Dom's hand around his sisters waist. On one hand, Dom was respectful to all women and he hadn't seen Letty or Dom smile this much in a very long time, and on another hand, he didn't want Letty to get involved with someone with as much baggage as Dom.

"Man, do you even have to ask!" Dom joked.

"Can I ride with you?" Letty whispered to him so that he was the only one that heard. He pondered it for a moment before nodding at her. It was probably gonna come as a shock to everyone considering that Dom never let anybody ride with him when he raced.

"Hector my man, whose here tonight? " Dom asked.

"Just as he asked the question, Johnny Tran walked up.

"Torretto, we're having a nice night. But I feel like mixing things up a bit." Johnny said.

"It don't matter what you feel like doing, you don't run these streets!" Dominic spat.

"it's cause your scared, scared that if we tried something new you would lose! He shot back

Dominic got up to confront Johnny. But was held back by the team.

"I would never lose shit to you!" he bit out

"Ahh but I think Elena would begin to differ!" Johnny mocked. Elena gave Dom a look as to say Hahaha

"You think I give a damn about you fucking her? Nah, I just care that my daughter has a neglectful ass mother." Dom replied causing Elena's face to drop.

"I'm not here about Elena. I see you have a even pretty prize in attendance. Let's bet for her." Johnny said slyly and of his attention diverted to Letty. At this Leon, Vince and Dominic stood in front of her.

"Bitch you better get the fuck out of here with ball that bullshit!" Leon said squaring up with Johnny.

"Woah Woah Woah, she your bitch? " Johnny asked confused. Before any of the guys could jump in Letty started in on him.

"Bitch? Nah you must got me confused with your mama. Then again she probably left yo ass seeing as you ain't got no respect for woman. And don't talk around me, bitch! Letty jumped in.

"feisty, I like it." Johnny smirked

"Yeah well I ain't into pussies and you looking like you rocking with a tic tac in them tight ass leather jeans." Letty sassed causing everyone around them to burst out laughing.

Johnny turned a bright red before walking over towards her, Dom stepped in his path and Johnny stopped walking.

"Somebody gonna teach yo ass some respect, and I can do it with my "tic tac"! " Johnny said grabbing his crotch while Letty pretended to gag.

"This ain't over! " he spat at the ground leaving.

"Damn girl, you sure gotta way with words." Dominic whispered to her.

"hmm" was her response.

"Yall we got cops! Go !" a voice rang out. Dominic watched as Elena and Amelia got into Vince's car which was closet, before he grabbed Letty who froze up as people started swarming around.

They drove for about fifteen minutes before Vince called Dom to let him know they made it safely back to the fort.

"So what's your deal with Johnny? " Letty asked breaking the silence.

"we just don't get along. One day I came home from working 17 hours to find him in my bed with Elena. My baby was ten feet away from them while they had sex! She was sleep but still. Elena isn't fit to be a mother. Dom explained

Letty just rested her hand on Dominic thigh and he felt himself calming down.

"Can we go back now, I'm kinda tired." Letty asked not being able to hold back a yawn.

"yea..." Dom replied and drove back in the direction of the fort.

Two days later.

"Hello...?" Letty called into the garage. She was initially looking for Leon, but the sight of Dominic bent over the front of a car shirtless immediately captured her attention. Over in the corner she seen Amelia playing in her playpen and she walked over to her.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you Doing?" She asked pushing some of her unkempt hair out of her face.

"Lwetty , I go with You?" She asked eagerly reaching her arms out. Letty didn't hesitate to pick up the two year old who was warm and clammy.

"Baby girl, you feeling okay? You wanna go outside? " She asked the toddler

"Ahuh! I go with you!" Amelia confirmed.

Letty grabbed the child's blanket before turning walk outbox the garage only to see Dominic staring at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked gruffly.

"Outside..." Letty shrugged.

"And you didn't think to ask me if you could take my baby outside?" Dominic asked crossing his arms.

"Look Dominic, you can take her outside or I can. It's almost eighty degrees in here and you don't have on an AC. She could have a heat stroke! You know what, she is your baby, do what you want!" Letty said passing Amelia to her father.

"Nooooo Lwetty I go with you! " the child cried.

Letty turned to walk out the door when Dominic went after her.

"Look I didn't mean it like that! Elena just dropped her off and I have a lot of work to do. I didn't think it was that bad for her." Dom explained

"Babies are more sensitive to the elements than the adults. You should probably give her a bath or take her to the pool up the street. " Letty said turning to leave again. This time Dom stood in front of her and blocked her path.

"I can't leave here...we're already behind and these people are coming today to pick up their car and I don't know what's wrong with it!" Dominic spoke frustrated.

"Is your daughter more important than your job?" Letty asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes! Look I'd really appreciate it if you could take her to the pool or something for a half an hour until I'm finished. I'll pay you!" Dominic offered.

"Where's her swimsuit ? " Letty sighed

"She doesn't have one. She's never been swimming." Dom said sheepishly.

"Oh you poor thing. " Letty cooed at the baby who was still trying to escape her father's arms to get to Letty.

"I'll put the car seat in your car." Dom mumbled passing the baby over. Letty talked to the child while Dom made sure the toddler was properly secured in the seat.

"Um I should be done in a half an hour or so. I'll meet you guys down there? " he asked trapping Letty underneath his arms.

"Yeah yeah, I'm gonna go and get me and her some bathing suits, bring yours too." Letty said trying not to show how flustered she was.

"Okay, I'll bring us something to eat, cause I don't know when Elena fed her." he said letting her free before opening her car door for her.

"See you soon papi." Letty said before driving off toward the mall that was a couple minutes away. Amelia was listening to the radio and trying to sing along when Letty pulled up.

" Okay baby girl, let's go get some swimsuits!" Letty said carrying the toddler into the semi busy establishment.

She picked two bathingsuits for Amelia. One was red white and blue for the fourth of July that was rapidly approaching and other other was a champagne pink top with a white and pink tutu bottoms. Her bathing suit was just a plain white bikini with gold buckles. She already had tons of bathing suits and she didn't want to get anything to complicated or revealing. Picking up some sunblock, goggles for Amelia and a couple of beach towels they were on their way. Letty changed the toddler and herself in the car before grabbing the bag and Amelia.

"What's dat ?" Amelia asked pointing towards the water.

"It's a pool. It's for people to swim, sorta like Nemo. " Letty explained trying to help the child understand.

"Nemo, Nemo Nemo! " Amelia said clapping her hands together.


End file.
